nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubble Troubler
Hypnosis is working! Thanks Santi! Now my hypnotic powers are truly working. Hmm... I know what to do! I'll make Linonow give me all his tasty cheez! Well thanks for the help. --Grammar Cat 20:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Pixel World Hi Santi! I noticed that you placed the "cat hypnosis image" on Grammar Cat's talk, and noticed from the URL it came from Pixel World. I went to the wiki and found you only had three articles. Was this wiki, perhaps, a test to see if you could change the background of a wiki when adding a prefix, such as Custom:? Because the article called Custom:Me used the prefix "Custom:", used by brickipedia for changing the background of the wiki to another background, so that they could implement 3 wikis in one. Was this why you created the wiki?-- 20:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yunoeditsection I am holding your __NOEDITSECTION__ magic word hostage in my blue lair of doom. It will be released when my demands are met: #All my demands must be met. #ARCHIVE THIS PAGE !#!@#@!#$!@# #If above is impossible, refer to #1. Kthxbye 10:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Please also see my message here in case you missed it SQhi•'(talk) 10:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry for that, but this page ''was getting kinda long :D 17:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sister wikis Yup, you can add it to the main page. -- 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :The headers look fabulous, Santi. =) 04:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Temple Glider icon issue The page List of Nitrome 1.0/1.5 Icons is nearly complete, except for Temple Glider. There is a problem, though. I've been using this URL to help me find the long icons, replacing rubbletroubletokyo with the name of the game. The problem is, the URL for Temple Glider is always redirecting me back to the Nitrome.com site. I've tried typing in the URL multiple times, but I still get the same response. The strange thing is, I can type other game names in there up to Canopy and they will return an image link. It might be that Temple Glider got deleted or is under a different file URL. Do you think you can help? 04:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like someone's using some very bad 404 practices :D 07:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::R&om, it's time to learn how to view source for www.Nitrome.com. May I know which brower you're using right now? ::Bluefire, are you referring to 404 Forbidden or 404 Not Found? ::SQhi•'(talk) 09:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Forbidden is 403 :P In case of a 404 error, the website should ''never redirect the client back to the homepage, for obvious reasons. To view the source of a website, right click anywhere on a page and select "source" or "view source" (different browsers have different buttons). 12:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::When you enter a wrong url starting with www.nitrome.com or cdn.nitrome.com, it by default redirects you to www.nitrome.com. In some minutes I'll try to fix it. 12:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Little help with coding I was helping axiy make a replica of the edit button, but when I was making the box that shows the history option, I had an idea. Here's the page. So, I was going to make a collapsible box. Instead of show triggering the box to open, I would make this (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120620160559/axiy/images/b/b8/Edit_Button_2.png) trigger the box to open. I would make the box small enough to fit the edit and the expand buttons in. I can't find the code that gets the box to expand, so I can't make the show button expand it. Also, not even the show tag will appear in the template, so it won't expand either. Here's the code I used: If you don't understand this, then I'd just like to know what the code is that expands collapsible boxes. 16:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought we made this clear Screenshots on Nitrome Wiki are considered "personal" and, like all other personal images, should be uploaded onto an external file host. Thus, we'll need to delete File:Ban to Noah.png and Kick to NoahCooper.png. Next, you don't always have to provide a screenshot as showcasing proof for bans. As long as there are witnesses in the chat and they agree with your ban, you don't have to take a picture. It'll save you some time. 15:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say you should give a screenshot, since the user can and will deny the offence. Just use an external host such as ImageShack. 17:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ooh, since you're awake, can you pl0x add the script I listed here? It lets us use a countdown thing on the wiki; documentation can be found here. 20:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Can't, my proxy no le gusta el chat :( 20:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Heh, so she did. I makez an demo here. 20:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmmm. Can you find the bit where it says // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = 'ended... '; } else { var tpm = 'in... '; } :::::in the code, and paste in // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = 'ended... '; } else { var tpm = ; } :::::instead? 20:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I herd you liek mudkipz made a Nitrome theme for Chrome If I have lots of spare time, I might have a crack at making a Nitrome Chrome ''extension. It would involve using Wikia's API to fetch JSON data from the wiki using AJAX. 18:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- RE:Leaving I haven't left Nitrome Universe, it's just that nitrome hasn't made any blog posts worthy to write about. -- 13:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Necessary I think it is necessary as Frosty and Atom are on (from time perspective from here) prior to 12:00, and it is usually between 12:00 and 1:00 here that most new users go on. So I think it's necessary. -- 13:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:What? http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SQhi#What.3F reply SQhi•'(talk) 13:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) another reply-sqhi RE:Help! They're collapsing for me. -- 16:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Only you? I haven't been having any problems with collapsible boxes lately. I'm not an expert as to why they don't work, but it could be something to do with your computer's JS. Also try testing the Wiki out on different browsers, as sometimes, that can be what is causing the problem. 05:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This is awesomeness Did you write all this? I'm very impressed. You did a great job! Are you going to nominate it for the featured article status? I highly suggest you should! 22:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Double redirects I had a feeling this would happen. Santi, I don't think it's so much that the users don't care, it's more of the fact that they're not aware. I would add on to that in the project, but the main priority right now is to get all the pages renamed first. Fixing double redirects seems complex for some users and I don't want to force anyone to do anymore than they have to. 17:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Breaking WIP Rules Hi Santi, apologies for the late reply(again). I haven't been active on the wiki lately and that's because my school term has started, and high school is really really busy. Santi, actually when I edited Keys (Hot Air), I did it when NOBODY was not online not because I though I could when NOBODY isn't here, but to avoid unpleasant edit conflicts that occur when I save a revision while NOBODY is editing the page. I added the template under the provision whereby we are allowed to edit the page "to fix sentence structure, grammar, or coding". The navbox is an important template that was missing on the page at that time. It serves as a table of contents, and as such I did not want visitors to visit the page and be unable to return.(unfortunately, there are the non-tech-savvy) I apologise if this edit is an infraction of the WIP rules. On a lighter note, thank you for introducing me to the template. Each wiki has their own repertoire of template, and as such I am unaware of many that are currently in use here. SQhi'•'(talk) @ 19:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Santi, it's SQhi again. I would like to ask if it would be okay to add this template if I do place a message on the user's talk page as well(since this is a minor change, adding an important footer, while not altering the content on the page). : P.S.:I agree with RSK that our tabbers looks horrendous now. Where did our curved edges go to? : SQhi'•'(talk) 14:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :: The template. SQhi'•'(talk) 14:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's not about what I am going to do to the Hot Air template. It is about what I did to the Hot Air template, id est adding it to NOBODY's WIP Keys (Hot Air). :::::: Santi, thank you for the reassurance. Actually, I was unsure of the procedure if I wanted to have a missing navbox added promptly to a WIP page(left alone).SQhi'•'(talk) 15:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Now if I can find the edits, I can show some examples of users who believe adding templates and categories are considered "minor" and therefore they are not breaking the WIP rules. However, the rules only say that ''correcting minor errors are allowed. If users add content, templates included, then they are technically breaking the WIP rules. A user might start with the text first and save the templates and categories for last. I think, in that sense, we should not interfere with that until the user removes the WIP. 16:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Sure! you can do it for me. Make the octopus link to my contributions. Thanks. RE:Edits Okay. Hope your surprise comes out well! -- 18:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! The new background looks awesome! You did a very good job on it, keep up the good work! -- 21:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig Thanks for helping me! turns out that's all I had to do! Thanks for everything that you ever did for me, (which was quite a lot.) 15:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Kbd Hey, Santi. Would it be all right if the images for Template:Kbd be used on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki and Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki? It might look nice to have this template consistent across all our sister Wikis. 21:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes, oh how long has it been? Oops. This is the answer to the question I never got around to replying to. Well, I'm not too sure what you mean. If you meant the first time about changing the look of Template:Infobox, then please do, because that code is quite outdated. If you mean changing the current style of the infoboxes, then I would say no, as I seem to have missed a few of the odd ones with the new style we decided upon, and if we were to change the look of the infoboxes again, that would mean changing each individual template code once more. By the way, I got the Please add an image link to work on infoboxes without the |image= parameter filled in. 21:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Unofficial NES games Did you read the page? I merged all those pages about fake games together. We don't need 10 (or however many games ther are :/) pages on fake games that are never going to come out. This way they are all on the same page. 20:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : None of the games listed on that page are (most likely) ever going to be a real games. They were all just seen on a certain Nitrome skin, and should be grouped together on one page instead of having a bunch of useless pages talking about almost the same thing. Pages about scenes seen in a skin are not needed on the wiki. It's like making a page about every character and object that appeared in every other skin. If any of these games appear again anywhere else in Nitrome, then it will be okay to make a separate page for them. Understand? 20:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Please rename this image SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 16:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) WIP section Hi Santi, is it okay if I reserve just a section for WIP? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll WIP the whole page. Thanks for the rename =] SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 15:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Fantabulous May I please take this moment to speak on behalf of NOBODY and say that the test template you put on his page looks amazing? I would prefer it over the round templates, to be honest, because I find the designs we currently have are rather tall and leave a lot of unnecessary open space on the sides. It's fine for Template:DistributableGame and Template:Spoiler, but the other banner templates we might want to consider redesigning. 20:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do agree that our banners should be long and narrow to save space. I do think we should retain the rounded sides for a sleek and professional look though =) SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 16:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure That's fine. I know using cuboys to make images are hard to do, because I made the paint blower. 11:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Template changes Are the Template:Notice changes going to apply to all banner templates? I don't have a problem with this at all; I just want to know. 21:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Teeny In the blog post for J-J-Jump, they capitalized Teeny in Teeny hero. Is that his name? Should we call him Teeny? Or Teeny hero? Or Teeny purple hero? ????? 18:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Archives Another short question, how can I make Talk Page Archives? I need two because I have like 160 messages. 18:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcoming me, Santiago. I truly apreciate it. 19:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC)AshBob100 Your three things #I keep forgetting, sorry. I would say I would archive right after doing more edits with J-J-Jump, but who knows, I might forget again. XD #I'll have a look at the forum thread right after this, for sure. If not, poke me again, because I can be very forgetful sometimes. #The featured article, at the moment, is updated monthly, as with the poll and logo. It might be updated more frequently depending on the number of suggestions received at Nitrome:Featured Article. And that is all. Oh, I almost forgot! I left a message on NOBODY's talk page, but since you are a bureaucrat, I might as well ask you too. I think we're reaching the point where articles on newly released games are considered "high traffic", and it might be ideal to protect them so that it will be easier to monitor edits. However, it would only be a temporary protection (a week at the most) and it will just be restricted to registered users and sysops. This would also encourage unregistered contributors to create an account. Protection won't be necessary on the component articles unless absolutely necessary, such as enemies or hazards. 21:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in, but I think that that's a good idea. I haven't seen a wiki contributor seriously extend game articles right after their release. I don't think it should extend to registered users, though. Registered users are who get the game pages' content up to a reasonable level right after the game is released. : 21:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hot Air WIP Sure, thank you for watching out for my wiki activity before making that edit. Will start working on it soon. Seriously, weekends are the only time during which I can really generate content. =( SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) About the forum Look at Pig cannon, then take a look at Water (Ice Breaker). Notice how there's an indent from the left margin on the page in Pig cannon? To me, it looked like the template could be more aligned to the left, but if you can't do it, it's not a big deal. 19:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead and close it if you haven't already. 20:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:U lieks quagsires too much Good catch... absolutely good catch. I must have been exhausted that day, as I can't believe I added something like that. -- 20:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Slow response times Apologies. Busy Busy Busy. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k+54k edit 14:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Small signature change I was editing my sig, but I can't figure out how to make it say "You don't know who I am?" when you hover your mouse over the "Emitewiki2" in my sig. Can you do it? Thanks. 19:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hi, just sent you a message to get the badge (I have nothing interesting to say), but I'll do some useful contributions RE:Holidays Hope you have good time on your holidays! The only holidays I've ever had is sitting 10 feet from the computer, playing Super Metroid on the Wii. For the two logos, I'll go with the first one (the one consisting completely of stuff from J-J-Jump). I'll use this logo: http://i1067.photobucket.com/albums/u433/Santi-Zapo/J-J-Logo-1.png Thanks for making one! And happy holidays (again)! -- 02:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, it's fine. As you at least remembered it, I don't mind if you made a gift or not! Thanks! 16:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, hope you have a great time on your vacations! 16:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) What happened Happy to have you back Santi (how come your here a day early?)! Have any suggestions for the upcoming logo? I had tons of ideas, but wasn't really able to implement them. Anyway, Nitrome released these posts on the Nitrome Blog: *Aug. 6: Fracuum is August 6th's pixel love game - Try to traverse the game by getting to the centre of each room, where once you meet the centre, the game zooms in closer to the centre of the entire "universe". *Aug. 8: Nitrome updated Ice Breaker iOS website, so you can now sign up for a newsletter that will be sent to your inbox. Nitrome also provides updates on the updates page, where they will include long paragraph about a new feature to be seen in Ice Breaker iOS. One sections is called "Updates", where they reveal new stuff from the game, while the other section is "Developer Diary", where Nitrome will write about other content relating to the game. **This day's update reveals sidequests in more detail. For more information on stuff relating to Ice Breaker iOS (there is a lot of content relating to it), see the long article *10: Nitrome releases Skywire VIP Shuffle, the unexpected sequel to Skywire VIP Extended. The game has 100 levels, all the levels randomized, so you get a random person to guess each level. You also can pass a level if you can't figure out what the answer is, but are limited to 5 passes. **On another note, I spent 5 hours of my Saturday writing a long walkthrough for the game while playing through it, only to find out days later someone had ripped it from this Wiki and made it into a video. Fortunately, he agreed to put a link back to the Nitrome Wiki. *13: Nitrome puts up Photon Baby Photon Baby as a Pixel Love game. *(some events have been omitted as they aren't really important or have already been talked about in this message) *20: Nitrome puts up Skeepwalk as another pixel love game. This game's pretty fun, and the music is really good. *23: Nitrome puts up a second update for Ice Breaker iOS - this time talking about the map. If you've ever played Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Ice Breaker iOS map is Nitrome's take on a 2D, Ice Breaker Super Mario Galaxy 2 map. *24: Nitrome makes a tweak to their two icon games: J-J-Jump and Gunbrick - they now have a level select screen. You also have more freedom when changing how big or how small you want to make the screen. *28: Nitrome outs up Cactus McCoy as the week's pixel love game. Unusually, fans were delighted to play this game early on Friday. Well, that's it for Nitrome.com news. Now, about the Nitrome Wiki. Nothing here really happened. The most unusual thing that happened was that Andrew Morrish found the Nitrome Pixel Love wiki, and put that the Shooter was transgendered. I and Sabkv reverted his edits, believing them to be vandalism. He linked to Twitter for his source about this, while I believed he was linking to inappropriate content on Twitter. Eventually, the conflict that I found was minor was settled, after Morrish got angry and asked nitrome to kick the game from their site, as Morrish believed Nitrome ran the Nitrome Wiki. This "minor" event which concerned only me was made aware of by Takeshi64, who put it in a blog post that eventually got 100+ comments within two days. Oh yeah, prior to that, we put up a new spoiler system. For pages which deal completely about the ending of a game (Giant spike ball, for example) will be blanked out and you will be asked (in english) if you want to read the contents of the page, or not read it. Upon clicking "Yes" to read the page, the banner does not come back up, unless you delete the proper cookie on your Computer for that page. Anyway, that's all I can remember that happened while you were away. Anyway do you want to make the logo for this month or should I? -- 21:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, along with those events, Andrew Morrish also edited the Shooter page on this wiki, thinking it was the main character in super puzzle platformer. And... a user vandalized the main page putting up a few obscenities, and also saying he was you. It was another one of those vandals who said he was you. -- 21:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Calamari?? Give Axiy the thanks -- 15:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. The icon goes one. -- 15:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ann-EVER-sary (As in forEVER the wiki will EVER stand.) Hi, Santi! I see i'm not one of your mainest contacts, but I have come to ask you something! Y'see, Nitrome Wiki was founded on September 18th, some year that I forget. But the important thing is that the 18th is coming up! Nitrome Wiki's anniversary! It's birthday! Last year, we did a special logo for a few days near and crossing the 18th with Balloon. This year, I think we should make another one! Yay! I'm picturing Cuboy and Blueboy playing on a television set with Nitrome Enjoyment System controlers. They are playing the 2nd boss of Nitrome Must Die. (Yes, AGAIN.) One side of the backround is pink and one is blue. That's my idea for an anniversary logo... What's yours? (I hope we CAN make this...) 13:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. (In remark to the very first thing I said after the word "stand":) EVER! Both! Does the subject/headline answer your question? Also, I can't really blend and make pixel art... mabye you could help me? 15:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok-kay Right! For a backround we need -Games with cats -Games with blobs -Cheap sequels You have 5 hours! (Nitrome Must Die refrence) Nah, not really. Can I come up with the backround (already did logo) and you pixelify it? 15:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Again Keeping Onning Going Oop, did I forget to tell you that I haven't made the logo yet because I can't blend pixel art? Anyways, here's my idea for a backround: (you can seperate them into squares if you want) On the top middle, Blueboy shouting "Nitrome Wiki's (insert date here) Anniversary!" or something like that. Then the rest would be USERS! (As Nitrome Characters of coarse.) With PARTY HATS! (From Rubble Trouble Moscow icon) (Note: Please play spy music while reading this list) NOBODY! (Eskimo) Random-storykeeper! (Penguin on Sled) Santiago Gonzales Martin! (Zapo) Emitewiki2! (Jack Frost) TinyCastleGuy! (Orange Angel) Axiy! (Paint Blower or Orange Canary) Grammar Cat! (Winged Cat) Lilonow! (Brown Miner) Takeshi64! (Takeshi) The Mysteryous User! (Engineer) CandD! (Boy Knight?) Austincarter4ever! (Female Austin Carter, you can use her sprite from Stranded on an island story) The Nitrome Yeti! (Yeti (Snow Drift)) NTPYTO! (Bean Person) Frostyflytrap! (Ice Venus Fly Trap) Facudel99! (Blue) AtomDestroyer24E! (A bomb of some sort) And Sabkv! (Gun-Brick or Sabkv Austin Carter) YAY!!! Also, for our ENEMIES, in the backround is Austin Carter and Justin Bennet, and Yincube and Yangcube. (For the cube rulers, just put the dragons from Yin Yang 'cause that's their dragon forms. Also, the villans DARE to not wear party hats :O ) Think you can handle that? I think not. But I hope so. 15:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) hmm what should represent me (lol) =O I know I really like Hot Air and Final Ninja =D SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 15:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Y-E-S 1. Oh okay. Then FFF shall be normal Venus Fly Trap, and Austincarter4ever shall be a Red Creature from NMD. The two Yin Yang Dragons shall stay, but as the two Yin Yang Dragons. We CAN keep Blueboy though, right? If not make him Cuboy. 2. No, sorry, I have not made it. You can make it. Hey, at least i'm doing some of the work by typing for so long XD. 3. One more thing, I think we should keep the logo and the backround. Mabye we keep the anniversary stuff... for September 18 - October 1st? Hope to see you (and the logo/backround) soon! 15:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. Actually, I will see you. Very soon. You're going to reply to this. One More Character... Hmm, I think mabye SQhi should be Takeshi (Mega Mash) holding on to the Balloon from Mega Mash. 16:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What the Logo Might Look Like Understood! (I forget what the subject/headline is a refrence to. :S) Alrighty! You can do thats! See ya! 17:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. For the logo, I was just thinking that the TV would be cut off by the edges. Like this: Nitrome (Bluecube)| Pink Backround TV Blue Backround Wiki |Cuboy holding a controller TV Blueboy holding a controller Hee hee! That's the format thingy! 17:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Be sure to veiw the Parasite Moon! ;) Every Kiss Begins With "Kay." Ok, you can delete it. But it should still be in the logo. 17:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. Don't ask me any more questions, i'm reading/making blog posts. Now For The Backround Note: Please tell me if any of these Wikians want a different image. Blueboy: NOBODY: Random-storykeeper: Santiago Gonzales Martin: Emitewiki2: (Blue Jack Frost only) TinyCastleGuy: (Orange Angel only) Axiy: (Green Paint Blower only) or Grammar Cat: Lilonow: Takeshi64: The Mysteryous user: (Engineer only) CandD: Austincarter4ever: The Nitrome Yeti: NTPYTO: Frostyflytrap: Facudel99: AtomDestroyer24E: or (One of them) Sabkv: SQhi: holding Party Hats That All Wikians Are Wearing: (Hat only) Austin Carter and Justin Bennet: Dragons: So that's what I got for the characters. 20:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) To block or not to block The user you warn of banning is not vandalizing the Wiki. The user is involved in an edit war, which is not always a form of vandalismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism. Thus, instead of resorting to a block firsthand, we should probably encourage the user to use the talk page to discuss the edits we've been reverting instead of dishing out the ultimate block. Of course, you did remove the user's message in the first place, but I have asked the user to be well-mannered the next time the user posts on a talk page. Let's avoid removing discussions if we can help it. 00:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Santi, I would have to side with R&om on this one. I've noticed that both NOBODY and you have been referring to edits as vandalism when they clearly aren't so. Vandalism is a very serious matter. In our case, it would be the malicious(ill-intended) destruction and defacement of our pages. In this case, non-gentile is genuinely trying to help. Like frostyflytrap pointed out. New users want to help, but they, like all of us start out ignorant about the collaborative style of wikis. Gentile's intention is to contribute to the wiki, and not to harm it. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 03:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The point is that you warned Not gentile that if he (sorry if I'm wrong) edits the Double Edged page again, he is "vandalizing" the Wiki and therefore will be blocked. What I'm saying is that Not gentile is ''not vandalizing the Wiki just because he is re-adding information that you didn't consider vandalism in the first place the first time it is added. , Not gentile is trying to help the Wiki with these recent edits, not hurt it. He just misunderstands the Wiki's policies about adding verifiable information. I would have responded to his query on the Double Edged talk page, but you removed the message before I could. Because he is only edit warring on a single page, I warned of a page lock if he continues to edit war. I don't think he needs to be banned yet. ::While it is true that bans (I assume you mean blocks, because that's what you usually mean) are the result of persistent vandalism, there's just no need to tell Not gentile of that now. Sure, if you lock the page or remind him of the reasons for removing the edits, that might result in vandalism out of anger, but blocks should never be put on a user because they might do vandalism. You block them because they have done intentional vandalism, and want to prevent them from further harming the Wiki. As far as I'm concerned, Not gentile isn't a vandal and we need to stop accusing him of being one or even bringing it up because the real issue is that he is involved in an edit war, not vandalism. ::Lastly, might I ask you something else? Why do you like to format bold on so many words in your messages to certain users like this? The bold gives me the impression that you're trying to yell at a user, and it's rather irritating. 23:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article for September 12 Dear Santi, can we update Template:FeaturedArticle ? It's long overdue. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 16:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 02:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and help...plz? Thank u...But there are some photos which I can't get as png...only as bitmap...and wikia doesn't allow bitmap.Can u help me and upload these photos? http://www.nitrome.com/iphone List: *Update 3 photo link from Ios section from Nitrome.com *Resolution photo 1 *Zoom in/out photo *"Non-retina" photo *Map photo *Sprites-UPLOADED (don't worry about them) Thanks! Thanks for the Birthday wish (even if it was a few days late). I thought everyone had forgot, so I was kinda sad (because I even put "''Birthday on September 7th!" in my sig. The image was great! Anyway, thanks again. 23:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your WIP's That's okay. I have a really bad habit of putting WIP's on ages and then not editing them as much as I should. 17:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can you fix the Spoiler template please? I tried, but I'm bad at coding and couldn't figure out which part was wrong. Thanks! 17:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 20:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler bugs I'll see what I can do. 23:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing the template. Yes, it's definitely a glitch. I've added the mw-collapsible class to Template:Spoiler on Neutronized Wiki and got the same results. I reported the bug to Wikia, so until they fix it, we'll keep Template:Spoiler the way it is. 00:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Box Thanks for offering to help, but there isn't that much of the template left to add. However, if you have a better idea for the template, then you can show it to me. -- 18:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :A chart... hmmmm... well, my inventory cards seem to cover all the weapons (is that what you meant by items? in the level. Would the chart just show all the weapons and enemies, or other objects? -- 22:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Could I use the new table you made in your sandbox? The one that has the squids and has the blue weapon images? Also, it isn't necessary to have a box for the player's troops, as their weapons are already known, the inventory boxes were created for the enemy troops as their inventory is not yet known. -- 13:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Finished Exceptional work Santi! The template looks marvelous, I'll use it from now on for the Mutiny articles. Thanks! -- 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I made a change to the template, where if one section is not filled in, it appears as a bold zero. Now, the only thing that appears bold are the zeros. I found that this is better because it is much easier to see what weapons that enemy has and which weapons it doesn't have. -- 18:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing the parameters problem! -- 20:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Is you there? Sorry to bug you again, but... I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 01:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( YEESH!!! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!? hehe Just kidding. Sorry, I can't come. Even though I've finished all my work, the computers here are a little old so they don't run wikias chat well :( Thanks for asking :D, PS I can get on the treadmill in about 40 minutes though. After all, I could use a workout.... 19:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured article I did not skip over the Giant spike ball just to do mine! Did you even read the nomination comments? We were still debating over wether to put it on or not because it was a spoiler page. You left your comment after I had switched the Featured Article. It had nothing to do with selfish gain.. meaning next in line would be Teen- Oh wait! Uncle Rico? How the heck did I miss that one? Um. I didn't use Uncle Rico, because, well, I guess I didn't see it. That was another accident (*sigh* this is giving me a bad reputation. Now everyone will think I'm ignorant.) Sorry again! I really didn't mean to skip Uncle Rico (I skipped Spke ball on purpose). A very sad 15:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're famous! From Nitrome: p.s. Thanks from the heads up Santiago Gonzales Martin for pointing this one out to us over on our Facebook wall. You're famous! First RSK, then you! Congratulations! -- 15:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hai five! By the way, I think Frosty also got on the Nitrome blog at some point using a different alias (just saying due to this edit). Anyways, congratulations for getting a mention on the Nitrome blog. I was considering sending Nitrome some Pixel Love suggestions as well. By the way, here's the blog post you might be looking for... ;) 07:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : That's true, this post: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-506.html was all about me. This was my first account: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ktmwimow (and yes for those who know that spamming incident, it was me ok?) Oh wait, I was ssupposed to ay this at the start of my message: Santi?! Was that really you on the blog!? Congratulations on that!! If you could, maybe you can sudggest the games I mentioned on my blog.Or maybe even give Nitrome a link to my blog. (hmm) Oh wel, I'm not forcing you to do so, I just want to congratulate you. And I have a report to do too which I think I should start doing it now... Oopss..:P : -Frostyflytrap (talk) 12:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: WIP (Work In Progress) pages Thanks Santi! I didn't notice that template. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 16:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Tutorial Yeah, I guess it should go in a Tutorial, seeing as it would work better that way. I'll perform this transition later, along with Battle of the Week. -- 19:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deleting I saw him make his first few edits last night. Anyway, he didn't make as much edits as I noticed before (at that time). Anyway, I'll talk to him. -- 14:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Picture/Video Problems Hi Santi! It's Ayernam here. I have a question about Spoiler Templates. How do you add pictures and videos to them? I think one way I can really help the wiki is by posting endings of games, since I have won every single Nitrome game except for two, and I have also recorded all the endings, whether they are pictures or videos, using Snipping Tool and Screen Recorder. However, I don't know how to insert media into Spoiler Templates. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 20:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Santi! Your explanation helped me understand pretty well, I would suppose. My plan is to go through all of the Nitrome games that don't have endings and to insert spoiler templates. Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 20:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Santi, I have two questions about your recent deletion spree, might I call it. #Wouldn't some of these templates recently created by Tiff or Nick have some good use, possibly? #Since when did users have to get permission to create project pages? 01:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :That has nothing to do with the questions I asked. I'm not trying to be rude here, but I just wanted to know your reasons because I might be able to understand why you did what you did better. 23:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm really sorry if that did offend you. When I saw all these deletion logs on RecentChanges, I was quite overwhelmed - I thought there might have been a good reason for you to have done what you have done. Thank you for answering. I think I'll start up a discussion about project pages soon. 22:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hi Santi! Can you tell me how to place a video in an article, and more specifically, in a Spoiler template? I still need to know how in order for my whole "add endings" project to be complete. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 20:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hola! :) Hola, i gracias por dar la bienvenida ;) Siempre he sido un gran fan de Nitrome, i he mantenido el contacto con ellos :) Por cierto, nunca te havia visto antes! De todas formas, a pertir de hoy puedes contar conmigo para trabajar en la wiki ;) Janeator (talk) 20:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your dedicated participation in this forum. It looks like we can come to a resolution now. Passing time. Let's solve this problem! SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Halloween! Hallowe'en is in two weeks! Are we, by any chance, going to have a Hallowe'en background for Nitrome Wiki like last year? The Wiki can then try entering a contest for a chance to receive extra promotion. Doesn't hurt to try, right? 00:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Can I make the background? 01:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I just made a logo for this. ::: :::Could we change the wiki's color too? ::: I love this Sig! 14:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) new WIP rules Recently we just accomplished a feat, pass a whole new rule in just two weeks =D Now that Forum:The WIP problem is closed, and Template:noWIP is in effect, I think we have to quickly write up the new WIP rules that we jointly have passed. It wouldn't be good for a member to click on our template link and find that the 72h rule is not on the rules page!. Shouldn't take too much time, we even have a list of resolutions at the end of the forum. =] SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 17:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, who should do it then? SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Looking good The logo looks fantastic! Are there plans for a background yet? 21:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Here http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/5/57/BG_Halloween.gif http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/1/11/Nitrome_Towers_Halloween.png I found out the wiki background could be a gif, so I made the gif on the top. RSK tested it out on her wiki, and it worked. Anyway, hope you can work with those. If you need more help, just ask. 21:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi Santi! Ayernam here! I wrote this message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for helping me in various ways around the wiki, including the time you helped me create my first transparent image! I also enjoyed our short conversations in the chat! Well, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! :D Ayernam (talk) 22:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello Santi! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). This project you would be able to help with, as it doesn't require much use of english (I don't see why you think you "don't write english well", your english ''is understandable, and that's what matters when writing). As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 19:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Excitement! Hi Santi! Guess what? I noticed that the background looked kind of repetitive, with all of the tiles being the same. So, I made my own .gif! Isn't that exciting? I am so proud of myself. It is a .gif of the Numbskull background (one of my favorite games) and the Nitrome Wiki in Stumped letters. Hopefully you can incorporate it somehow in the wiki! Thanks! (By the way, if you want the lightning to strike less frequently, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Isn't it cool how it looks like it's rainng too? I worked hard to get it that way!) Ayernam (talk) 15:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:New WIP rules Hi Santi, since my English is, pretty good(?), maybe I can help you prepare a draft of the policy. SQhi•(talk)Lucky 62k edit! 15:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) New BG Ayernam's is the way to go. It's small enough, and would work. I'll have the new one ready just in case, though. 18:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The animated png Hi Santi! I was looking at your message about how you couldn't upload the .gif for the Nitrome Wiki's Halloween background. I thought I should tell you there is such a thing as animated .png. For example, this image is an animated .png. Just thought I'd let you know. -- 20:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Background That sounds great, Santi. Good luck in making the background look spectacular, as I know you will. ;) Meanwhile, I can't wait to have my creation actually be featured as the Nitrome Wiki's background! Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 20:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes! Hi Santi! Guess what? With my newly aquired knowledge on how to make a sig (which is still a bit of a hairy topic for me- I haven't mastered it yet), I was able to create three userboxes! Isn't that awesome? I worked really hard on them, and I think they turned out pretty nice! (And the images all came from my favorite games and my favorite movie!) So, um.... what do I do now? Do I create a page, paste in my code, and then add a Category: Userbox to it? Oh, and then add a link to the Userbox page? I am uncertain of how to do that, so could you guide me? Thanks. Oh, and feel free to use any of them on your userpage! I made them for you guys! (Well, the WALL-E one was kinda for me, but you get the point. :P) Anyway, here they are: Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 00:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC)